blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Balthazaar
12 of 12 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=260;area=showposts;start=165. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 25, 2016 10:58:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Balthazaar Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Balthazaar » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Balthazaar Pages: 1 ... 10 11 12 166 Technical Help/Bug Reports / STAT PAGE WON'T LOAD « on: June 26, 2015, 03:10:25 PM » Can't seem to access my main nation page that has all my stats. Even when I'm logged in, it tells me that I need to be logged in to view my own information... 167 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: factions « on: June 23, 2015, 02:22:22 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on June 23, 2015, 02:12:54 PM Quote from: Balthazaar on June 23, 2015, 01:23:19 PM Can the official government in my country see how much power points my faction has? Also, can they view how much paramilitary a faction has as well? I feel that if they can, it would give official government too much of an edge over factions in that they can just continuously spam "Arrest Political Opposition" and "Attack/Gas the Rebels" to the point that factions can't collect or store over five power points at a time. This would effectively make them useless, even with outside support from other nations. Yes, anyone can see how many power points your faction has. That said, it costs us 25% of our budget to do anti-faction propaganda, attack factions, or arrest faction leaders, so you're not that underpowered. Ah, thanks for the info. I didn't realize how steep the costs were on the government side. 168 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: factions « on: June 23, 2015, 01:23:19 PM » Can the official government in my country see how much power points my faction has? Also, can they view how much paramilitary a faction has as well? I feel that if they can, it would give official government too much of an edge over factions in that they can just continuously spam "Arrest Political Opposition" and "Attack/Gas the Rebels" to the point that factions can't collect or store over five power points at a time. This would effectively make them useless, even with outside support from other nations. 169 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « on: June 20, 2015, 08:15:35 PM » Quote from: Stahlhammer on June 20, 2015, 01:03:46 PM Y'all might aswell start recruiting again. Just wanted to let you know, your raving Hitler gif is fucking awesome! :3 170 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 18, 2015, 09:55:25 PM » Quote from: Skeenation on June 18, 2015, 03:56:30 PM Quote from: Balthazaar on June 18, 2015, 03:40:56 PM Punish them for accepting the troops our alliance is sending to the front? Are you too dumb to recognize a war shield when its happening or are you just that willfully ignorant to things being shown right in front of you I'll admit that I was being completely and utterly stupid right there. Now that I've read more replies, I realize my ignorance to the war shielding. Sorry. 171 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 18, 2015, 03:40:56 PM » Punish them for accepting the troops our alliance is sending to the front? 172 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: please delete my trainwreck of a nation « on: June 16, 2015, 04:42:48 PM » So I'm guessing I'm not getting repaid? 173 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 16, 2015, 03:15:49 PM » And the Order isn't? I would understand the reasoning if it were not so hypocritical. This can't be just about alleged anti-semitism or else they would be under assault as well, no? 174 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 16, 2015, 03:10:17 PM » As a small guy who isn't really understanding everything that's going on, can I at least ask why TOP KIKE is declaring unilateral war on so many factions? Just curious, cause this looks like a play for power from both sides. 175 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: REPORT BUGS HERE!!! « on: June 11, 2015, 07:35:25 AM » So last night I signed up as Nicaragua w/ Military Junta as my gov't type. I joined an alliance, started setting myself up and logged off at 12:05. Today I logged in as El Salvador at war with a random nation w/ a different gov't type. What happened? 176 archives / Nicaraguan Embassy « on: June 10, 2015, 10:46:29 PM » Welcome to the Nicaraguan embassy. Pages: 1 ... 10 11 12 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2